1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejaculate collection system and more particularly pertains to effecting male orgasms and collecting ejaculate in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ejaculate and sperm collection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, ejaculate and sperm collection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting ejaculate and sperm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,286 issued May 27, 1997 to Chen relates to Gelatinous Elastomer Articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,818 issued Jul. 21, 1998 to Shubin relates to a Device for Discreet Sperm Collection. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,360 issued Sep. 15, 1998 to Shubin related to a Device for Discreet Sperm Collection.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an ejaculate collection system that allows for effecting male orgasms and collecting ejaculate in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the ejaculate collection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting male orgasms and collecting ejaculate in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ejaculate collection system which can be used for effecting male orgasms and collecting ejaculate in a safe, sanitary, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.